


A História de Milo-dy Nelson

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Camilo - Freeform, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Pela amizade,amizade entre homens e homens.Impensávelporque há sempre,subjacente,desejo animal.Essa é a história de...Milo-dyNelson.





	A História de Milo-dy Nelson

**Author's Note:**

> “Histoire de Melody Nelson” é um álbum conceitual de Serge Gainsbourg sobre a personagem cujo nome dá título à obra.  
> Em 2003, em uma compilação de covers, o Placebo lançou essa versão adorável que envolve partes de toda a obra do Serge, que é a que estava escutando quando veio essa ideia.  
> Espero que gostem. Não precisa ouvir/conhecer a música pra ler :)  
> Nem a música ou letra e muito menos os homenzinhos me pertencem
> 
> Youtube: http://bit.ly/2wz60qp  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2HGUNKv  
> Letra/tradução: http://bit.ly/2K4Kxxo

A visão de Camus ao adentrar o jardim dos fundos do Templo de Escorpião era celestial. O corpo de Milo banhado pelo Sol, dourando sua pele, minimamente coberta. Os cachos, igualmente dourados, revoltos, espalhados na espreguiçadeira. Como aquela cena o instigava! Lhe excitava ver o letal Cavaleiro de Escorpião ali, aparentemente frágil, como um inocente filhote que ronrona despreocupadamente ao receber o calor do astro sobre si.  
Sem acordos, sem amarras. Aquele homem era seu. Camus era o único a quem foi concedida a silenciosa permissão para conhecer aquela face de Milo e tomá-lo em seus braços despudoradamente como sempre fazia ao encontrá-lo ali. Ao mesmo passo de que Milo era o único que o faria entregar-se àquilo, igualmente, despindo-se de sua aparência.  
Milo era o próprio Sol para ele. Era essencial, embora seu excesso também deixasse queimaduras. De todos os tipos.  
Não pode evitar de lembrar-se de quando fez troça do, àquela época, seu amigo, logo após terem concluído uma missão importante de maneira tão limpa que foi combustível para que Milo se gabasse.  
“Pobre Milo-dy Nelson. Sua vida é mais dita do que vivida, entretanto seus dias são nulamente numerados”.  
Foi jogado com violência no chão. Temeu por sua vida quando a Agulha Escarlate lhe foi mostrada, apesar de não demonstrar tal receio, mas a luxúria no olhar de Milo tirava qualquer vontade de reagir que pudesse sequer atravessar suas ideias.  
Quando a longa unha vermelha tocou os três primeiros pontos, rasgando sua roupa e perfurando sua pele, Camus imediatamente reconheceu a técnica que admirara em silêncio e também em respeito aos adversários que sucumbiam sem que pudesse ver o mapa completo da Constelação de Escorpião rascunhada em seus corpos.  
A dor era ignorada por conta da fascinação em ter sua curiosidade saciada. Curiosidade que até então desconhecia ter. Sem desviar o olhar, contava em silêncio. Mas o golpe final lhe foi negado. Milo sabia como instigá-lo e após a décima quarta marca que havia deixado em Camus, sentou-se em seu colo, o puxando pelos cabelos, com um sorriso devasso estampado no rosto.  
“Conte as catorze. Essa é a décima quinta.”  
Ah, se ao invés dos lábios houvesse recebido Antares… sua vida certamente seria mais simples. Milo o consumia, o atordoava. Era uma face angelical que lhe tirava toda e qualquer razão. Ao mesmo tempo, era o homem mais perigoso que conhecia e conseguia, simultaneamente, divertí-lo falando coisas tolas enquanto o fazia abusar de sua aparente inocência.  
Envolvia Camus em seu mundo, o privando de reconhecer qualquer som que lhe mostrasse o que acontecia fora dali.


End file.
